mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Erisolsprite
Name He needs to be called Erisolsprite :D :Well we don't decide that. }} But yeah, if you are talking about his placeholder name, so many people have so many hybrid name guesses that it is better to not confuse the issue and just use a boring placeholder name until the true name is revealed. - The Light6 (talk) 12:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Going by Tavrisprite, it'll probably be some combination of their names. Erisolsprite IS a viable option, but it could just as easily be Solidansprite or Eriluxsprite. Either way, if it's the first option, we'll probably have to stop calling the ship that, haha. -abnormalImperfection 16:21, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Why are we using a bloody Sollux corpse sprite but not a chainsaw'd Eridan sprite? Shouldn't we be using Sollux's standard blind sprite? we really should come up with a name for it. Eridallux sounds good to me. please put down other suggestions by editing this post. sincerely, Wompod (talk) Erisolsprite is probably the most likely, but we can't just to conclusions until we see a spritelog. 02:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) We're using the current Sollux sprite because his body was half-dead, as indicated by the eyes. Additionally, his "corpse" was given a sprite, and Eridan's body was never shown in sprite mode after his death. Please do not use this wiki for speculation either. His name will be revealed canonically very shortly. Just wait. 06:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :IMO we should just refer to them as "Jake's sprite", "Roxy's sprite", "Dirk's sprite" and so on pending official names. However IMO we should just leave this article at its current placeholder title since we're probably less than 24 hours away from getting his / their official name. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I can agree with that from here on out. I suppose it doesn't really matter too much either way, but if the other sprites' names aren't revealed when they are introduced, it's a potentially wise move to avoid confusion. 08:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hilarity Let us all take a moment now to appreciate how god damn hilarious it was to watch Eridan-Solluxsprite fade into view OUT OF NOWHERE. The Titanium (talk) 12:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Status of Sollux? So this will probaly sound stupid, but whats the status of sollux's ghost, I mean i know that eridan's ghost is fused or something into eridan-solluxsprtie, but what about sollux, he is a half-ghost, does that mean anything at all, i was really conufsed on the matter of sprite rules, and it seems like as a half ghost, it would be different.-JasonBlack44(JasonBlack44 (talk) 15:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC)) :It doesn't seem like an issue to me. If you prototype a living thing, they become the sprite. If you prototype a dead thing, its ghost is pulled into it bring them back to life. Sollux's body died but the ghost that resulted was half-alive. Gamzee would've used Sollux's corpse, which would have presumably pulled in Sollux's half ghost and made him fully alive. - The Light6 (talk) 22:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's more likely that Sollux is still in the afterlife, given his bifurcated nature. There's also the matter of his corpse; the kernelsprite has his glasses, so it seems more likely that this is his "original" self. (the one that Feferi revived) I think the stregnthens the argument that he is in both places.Alexnobody (talk) 22:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking that before, with the bifurcated theme, and the glasses seem to back it up, but unfortunately after thinking about it we have only seen dis sprite about a day ago, and in the next few updates it will most likely be cleared up along with more sprites, but still with his dual nature makes it seem like its a different case ( 00:16, November 30, 2012 (UTC)) ::Well the fact is that Sollux has two half-ghost bodies, one a corpse and the other one "alive" with Aradia. I explained Sollux's anomalies in this post. ::Also, both half-ghost bodies are shown . 00:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I think it's kind of pointless to be using the wounded, bloodied half ghost sprite. We're not using a cut-in-half eridan sprite, Vriska with a stab wound in her chest, Tavros with a hole through his stomach, Feferi with the hole in her torso, or a beaten up Nepeta. So why the bloodied Sollux? I'm chaning it to normal half-ghost. The bifurcation quirk still being there as well as the red and blue glasses certainly is odd though. 22:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC)